Argo City
Years after Argo City's destruction, a race of aliens known as the Vrangs (the original conqueror race of Krypton) discovered the ruins of Argo City floating through space. They examined a stone monolith inscribed with the words, "Whoever finds this monolith, know that you stand before the final bastion of the obliterated planet Krypton... [sic] and the final resting place for the souls of the last survivors of the noble Kryptonian race! Let it be known that we called our home Argo City... and that its citizens died with dignity!" Many years later, Supergirl visited the floating City again as trying to recover her missing memories. New Earth Zor-El (New Earth) and Alura In-Ze lived in Argo City together with their daughter Kara and, for a while, Alura's father. . When Kara was a teenager, Brainiac stole Kandor. Zor-El and his wife heeded Jor-El's warnings, and using an android left by Brainiac, managed to recreate his force-field technology and build a dome which protected Argo City when Krypton exploded. Zor-El unsuccessfully tried to talk the Argo Council into looking for worlds where to settle on as he built a space rocket just in case. Eventually, Brainiac tracked Argo City down thanks to his android and attacked the City. Zor-El and Allura managed to send their daughter to Earth as Brainiac killed most of Argonians. Zor-El, Allura, Thara Ak-Var and other survivors were integrated into the Bottle City of Kandor afterwards. Thirty-five years later they were rescued and enlarged by Superman and Supergirl. Prime Earth Heeding Jor-El's warnings, Zor-El built a dome around Argo City, as well as a rocket to send his daughter into space prior to Krypton's explosion just in case his plan to protect the city failed. Zor-El's plan worked, but only partially. Although the city was spared, they lacked means to support themselves artificially. Zor-El dismantled the engine which powered the City in order to call for help, but nobody came. Two months after destruction, Argo City was pulled by a blue star's gravity. Six months later, Zor-El was the only survivor. He was found by Brainiac who wiped his memory out and transformed him into Cyborg Superman. Many years later, Supergirl flew her way back to the city, finding it deserted... except for Reign, who was looking for leads to solve her origin's mystery. Both super-beings clashed and Reign left Supergirl for dead. Still Kara managed to free herself. Before flying back to Earth, Supergirl thought she saw Argo City plunging into the blue star. Over one year later, Zor-El escaped from Brainiac and got his memories back. Zor-El made his way back to the City and became obsessed with bring it back to life. Zor-El turned the dead Argonians into cyborgs and planned to bring them back to life by leading them to Earth in order to suck humannity's life-force. His plan found his daughter's opposition, who had no other option than crash the city into the ocean. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Allura In-Ze * In-Ze * Jer-Em * Kal-El (temporarily) * Kara Zor-El * Thara Ak-Var * Zor-El | Notes = * Argo City made its first appearance in , but back then it was told it was a nameless town casually protected by an air bubble. Next retellings would give it a name and flesh its backstory out. * Initially Argo City's bedrock was composed of Green Kryptonite. Further developments in Superman comics forced DC to change it to Anti-Kryptonite. Alternate versions did away with that plotline or changed it to Red Kryptonite. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Supergirl was fifteen when she arrived on Earth before Superman's twenty-ninth birthday. Since Kal-El was two when he was rocketed to Earth, Kara Zor-El must have been born one decade after the destruction of Krypton. | Trivia = | Links = * * Supergirl: The Untold Story of Argo City * * * Supergirl: Reign of the Cyborg Supermen }} nl:Argo City